A Technomage Folly
by myst of the dragon
Summary: B5 crossover - Imagine if you will the attack on earth by the Drakh was a diversion for they were planning to alter time. Remove Babylon five from the history of universe. And the universe would be full of shadows and a darker place...


**A Technomage Folly **

**By Si Frost**

**Chapter one **

Everything Changes

A pulsing archway of rippling light, less then half an inch in thickness standing nine feet tall at its apex slowly emerged from within the centre of a pentagram. It fizzled and crackled, hissed and almost sounded as if it was moaning as it throw out high pitched screams.

"I don't care what your feelings are" Galen said to no one in particular, "We ARE doing this!"

The technomage stood within an unknown cave on a long forgotten world. His black clock bellowing outwards of gusts of wind emanated from this 'portal'

Once long ago this world's name would spread fear and respect in equal measures throughout the galaxy. The red and blue world held a life form that could make space and time itself bend to their whim. They were known by the younger races as the 'first ones'.

Doing this here was a risk, he knew that, for unlike many of the younger races, Galen knew that the Kratchen's had not vanished from know space, and gone beyond the rim. They were just phased from this universe, they had leaned the key to traverse from one universe to another, and it was but at a rudimentary knowledge of this science that he was know casting. He knew that if it all went wrong it could quit possible suck this whole region of space into a vortex he and this world would be lost fallen between voids. Instead of a planet here a black whole would emerge sucking everything within the system down into destruction.

But what choice did he have, in a word none.

A white flowing figure phased into being beside him, looking over to his left Galen could see the familiar face of Ri'krach.

"I am impressed young one, for with with a limited grasp of the threads that bind each universe you have done well."

"High praise indeed coming from one such as yourself" Galen said in a soft tone, he did not want to anger a Krarchen after all.

It had started some time before he launch of the Excalibur, just as Galen had appeared in Sheridan's dream, Ri'krach. had appeared in his. Although not as a friendly sort of chap that is there to help and guide, as Galen saw himself. Rather as a blinding flash of light and a data burst, which to make matters worse was encrypted!

It had taken Galen the best part of six months to figure out just what was contained within the data burst, and what was there sent chills to Galen's bones.

It turned out the cowardly attack on Earth by the Drakh, was a diversion. They had been robbed of their home and their power base. They had decided that it was time to strike back in revenge.

The Drakh too had uncovered the workings of the Kratchen, although granted many years ago, but until the shadows had gone beyond the rim had not had time to research them fully. Although they had carried out preliminary investigations into their finds, they had carried out little else.

The Drakh attacked Earth with the plague tying up the resources of Earth Force and the Interstellar alliance. While they were busy finding a cure for Earth, the Drakh moved and started research into finding a way to alter the past.

They worked within a vast capital vessel deep within Hyperspace off the beacons making it undetectable by all but the most advanced sensors.

Now and then they would launch an attack to keep up the pretence that they were steadfast in destroying the humans and the interstellar alliance.

And just as the Excalibur had made the first useful discoveries concerning the plague, they had succeeded in opening a doorway to the past, and everything changed. It was just before the ripples of change had radiated out across time, like ripples across a pond, Ri'krach. had appeared before Galen.

Enveloping the Technomage in a blinding white sphere, Galen found himself on the bridge of the Excalibur.

The crew seemed to have passed out at their stations, then slowly a crew man here and there vanished, leaving only a handful of the original crew.

Ri'krach appeared before the stunned Technomage, "These are all I could prevent reverting back into time lines, as far as history is concerned they never existed. And that included you my friend. You were never born, nor welcomed into the arms of the Technomage order."

Galen looked truly stunned, he knew playing with time would have it consequences, but he never thought it would be this real.

Even Ri'krach looked different, rather then looking ethereal, he seemed more, well solid, and seemed to be taken on a human persona.

That was two days ago, two days of sheer hell for the universe. The Shadows had not left for the rim, they had decimated all that stood before them. Babylon 5 had been attacked, however not destroyed, it had simply been removed from this universe and was lost.

**Over the next few Months...**

With out them the who universe seemed to fall in upon itself, the Rangers fought valiantly onwards. But faced overwhelming odds, and where now more then a minor annoyance to the shadows fleet which seemed to have trebled in size. Earth was now an ally, the Psi core, along with President Clarke ran earth like a dictatorship. Ministry of Peace, night watch became his strong arm, anyone that spoke out against President Clarke either vanished or died in a mysterious way.

General William Hague, chairman of the joint chief of staff, became the leader of the resistance, after gaining proof of the assassination of President Luis Santiago. However he was hunted down fleeing on-board the EAS Alexander. In an out fight to the death she was destroyed with all hands by the Clarkstown. However the Clarkstown faired little better, at the end of the conflicted she was little more then a burnt out hulk.

While all this had planned out the Excalibur, had kept a low profile, they needed to gain a grasp on this new universe and try to figure out a plan of attack. But after all even with ll their great advancements they were just one ship. One ship that stood against a sea of shadows and their allies.

They had made their way over to the Kratchen solar system hiding the Excalibur within the systems only gas giant which was located on the outer reaches of the system itself.

With Ri'krach help they had re-activated the satellites which had been hidden within the gas giant many centuries before. Each satellite had a defensive capabilities which had to be deactivated before the satellites could be reactivated with the new programming which Galen had personally designed for them. It was something which could he hoped would throw off any attackers or unwelcome visitors within the system.

By using incantations and other tecnomages abilities, in effecting any vessel would detect a very large and nasty vessel similar to that of one of the first ones. With an another incantation he would cast out an illusion which would give the crew of said vessel a feeling of total dread. This would also play havoc with any computerised systems on any Earth Force vessels. Or for that matter any Centauri batter cruiser that happened to find there way into this region of space.

All in all it would give the crew of the Excalibur chance to plan a course of action. While Galen would start preparations for creating a gateway to try and find help, and it was hoped a way to find Babylon five. And return the universe to what it was meant to be rather then this bastardised version of itself. A tall order it was to be sure, but something had to be done, rather then to just sit her and wait for it to all sort it self out. Which Galen knew would not happen, the Shadows would continue obliterating any that stood in there way.

**Three Months later**

Finally three months later Galen was ready and not a moment too soon. The Excalibur had managed to intercept a Hyperion heavy cruiser the Nautilus. The Nautilus was on the run from Clarke's forces, they were under heavy attack from a Omega Destroyer.

Both vessel exchanged ordnance, missiles and plasma beams slammed into Star Furies and each other. The smaller Hyperion vessel was listing and venting atmosphere. Another volley which hit the already crippled vessel, would dispatch the Nautilus. As the Omega loomed in for the kill, as the larger of the two vessel accelerated towards the Nautilus expecting to finish the vessel off in a blaze of fire power, a jump pointed opened almost on top of the fire fight. The Excalibur erupted into normal space. All her weapons firing, each one hit its mark on the now doomed Omega Destroyer. The destroyer had not witnessed such overwhelming fire power since the Minbari war, each on of the plasma weapons from the bow of the Excalibur slammed into her midsection in a punishing assault.

The Omega's hull buckled, then exploded as the Excalibur flew threw the debris field left by the doomed vessel.

**Excalibur C&C deck**

John Matheson sat in the command chair looking at the remains of the once powerful Omega class destroyer. Now little more then space debris floating around in the vastness of space. In this new time line with the absence of Captain Sheridan, Babylon Five, and all her inhabitants, the interstellar alliance was never born. There were no white stars, and no destroyer programme developed. And so this ship was something of a mystery, although it could take on a shadow vessel, up until now they had not come across any Shadows.

Patch me through to the Nautilus audio only.

"This is Captain John Matherson to the EA Nautilus, please respond."

After a few seconds of static a voice echoed out from the darkness.

"I WILL NOT SURRENED THIS VESSEL" Were the first words spat out of the com system by a furious young woman by all accounts. Within the anger was a hint of fear.

"Sir, she venting atmosphere and needs repair teams over there soon, or there'll be nothing left."

"A simple hello or thank you would be nice for saving your butts." John said rather forcefully.

"For a start I am NOT going to ask you to surrender. In fact we were about to ask if you wished us to send over engineers teams to aid with repairs. Because frankly it looks at the moment as if you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!"

There was a prolonged silence before a rather shaky voice echoed over the com system;

"I sir, and I use the words carefully, will not let unknown forces onto my ship on the premise of helping us, only to find that we opening up the back door ready for an unknown vessels commanding officers to claim another trophy. I would rather destroy my vessel....."

The Captain of the Nautilus had a point, as far as she was concerned this vessel was an unknown factor, who with very little difficulty had swooped in swept away the opponent with out so much as a care in the world.

They were meant to be on the same side, if the universe hadn't changed they would have been. Granted they were using audio only for the time being; humans on an advance destroyer like this could rise to many questions but sometimes you have to start somewhere.

"Trust is a two way street...." John said to himself.

Nodding towards his com officer, he switched to visual, the faces on the commanding deck of the Nautilus were stunned to say the least. From what they could see the uniforms that they crew of the Excalibur wore, were similar to the ones worn by Earth Force but not the same.

".....Who the hell are you people....." was all that the Capitan could stammer.

"Well, that would be kinds a long story." John said softly as he soften his attitude.

**Twenty minuets later CIC Excalibur**

Captain Cassandra Hamilton looked at the consoles and displays before her. At first glance round the relevant stations on this CIC, that most of the stations had a distinct Earth Force feel to them. Upon closer inspection it became clear that these were in fact standard Earth Force layout. However there were distinct differences to any other Earth designed vessels that the Captain had encountered. For a start this vessel had artificial gravity, without the need for a rotating midsection like for example and Omega class destroyer.

When she asked any crew member about this they would smile and softly say that the information requested was classified.

Annoyed with this total lack of information, she waited to see the Captain of the Excalibur, Captain John Matheson. She was lead into a small room within the rear of the CIC, what was it they called it oh yes the briefing room. Within it a table with seats around it. And on the far end wall of the room, was a large display screen.

As Cassandra studied the room before her, the doors opened and in walk an Asian well dressed man in a strange looking uniform which she had seen only once before.

"Captain Hamilton I presume, Welcome on board the Excalibur, my name is John Matheson, and this is going to be one hell of a meeting." he said as his voice trailer off he pointed towards one of the chairs around the table.

Cautiously Cassandra sat at the table, and waited to find out what he could of meant by saying 'one hell of a meeting.'

"We are from the same Earth force you and I, as hard as it is too believe, but things have changed, let me show you some key events." Captain Matheson said and activated the monitor before Cassandra could say anything. Cassandra watched on, as a film clip began to play.

As the room dimmed the Monitor sprang to life showing a meeting With Captain Sheridan, he was in a pure black uniform talking to the camera, he was talking about the set up of an 'interstellar alliance. He then stood down as Delen stood up to the microphone. She continued to outline what these 'rangers', (what ever the hell they were) were. And what there duties were to keep the peace. She also explained that the advanced fleet of ships, which were called white stars, would be used by the rangers. A sounds as if distant thunder could be heard echoing around the room, as the room it self started to shake.

Swapping to an outside monitor showing ship after ship flying in close formation, before leaving Earth and heading back out into space.

The screen went dark before it came back to life, this time it showed Earth Force Commander Susan Ivanova, her face appeared on a test card of sorts with the legend VOICE OF THE RESISTANCE blazoned upon it.

The message starred..... "This is Suzann Ivanova of Babylon 5, and this is the first broad cast of the new voice of the resistance. We're send this signal out to all that wish to hear the truth, to our fallen comrades and our freedom fighters, and to Earth and despite what you may of heard is our home. It is still the one dream that we are as loyal to now as we ever have been......"

The message continued to talk of the propaganda and lies spouted from Earth over the last three years, and how they would draw a line in the sand to stand against the darkness.

The screen once again went black, and the lights started to rise. Captain John Matheson smiled towards Cassandra then leaned forward slightly; "Any questions......?" He asked with a smile upon his face.

**Twenty Four Hours Later **

The Crew of the Nautilus had worked along side the crew of the Excalibur to get the ship space worth enough to get under-way on her own. Granted not at a full burn, but then again, enough to form a jump point and jump out of system.

What Captain Cassandra Hamilton and her crew had discovered and checked with the correct codes to confirm the signals which had been broadcast was from an Earth Force station. And not from a fraudulent source. If this had all been altered by an advanced race, then maybe the reality the crew of the Nautilus know found themselves could be averted.

As both vessel accelerated to the newly formed jump points Cassandra thought to herself, that this all had better be for real, or she could have stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**Hyperspace**

As the red swirls of hyperspace filled the view screen of the Excalibur John Matheson thought about the Captain of the Excalibur, how he'd been lost, one of the missing.

"What would Captain Gideon do?" He said to himself as he thought about his crew, which Matthew Gideon was but one that had vanished. They were at best working with a skeleton crew, the ship needed a full complement to function. And at best he'd simply not got that, however the Nautilus had rescued quite a few crew from renegade Earth Force Vessel which had been destroyed by Clarke's forces.

Maybe he could convince some of the Earth Force personal to sign onto the Excalibur. Give them a purpose and a way to fight back against Clarke and his forces. Not to mention fix this future which simply put should have never been. It would also give the Earth Force Personal something to fight for. Fight for the loss of their lost vessels and comrades. Fight for Earth and fight for a future, that should be rather then the one which was.

John had been in communications with the Nautilus's Captain, Cassandra, who had been studying John proposal. Although she had kept the information which she had been made aware of between her command staff only. She thought it would be best once they arrived that she make the announcement to her crew. After all if John wanted crew for this Excalibur then they would have to make the choice for themselves.

To say it was cramp was an understatement, instead of a bunk for two or three in some case within one room, but now they had stowed up to five. It was cramped, it was near zero gee, and she needed her ship back, and maybe this answered her prayer.

**Kratchen Solar System – Near the Gas Giant **

A jump point opened and the Excalibur and Nautilus exited hyperspace, and slowed as they headed away from the Gas Giant and towards the third Planet within system. Around the planet the satellites orbited and kept guard, this was their destination and where Galen was waiting for them.

As both vessel started to orbit the planet, both launched a shuttle which dropped from space to a large land mass near the equator of the planet. The one thing that rose out from the ground as both shuttles started their approach, was a structure.

It was a kin to a monstrous cathedral, pointed and twisted spires reached upwards towards the heavens. The sheer size of this Gothic construction meant that the Nautilus herself could be safely housed within her.

Apart from the building, there was no other structure within the land mass, however there was life, simple creatures which had not evolved passed that of the dinosaurs of Earth countless millions of years ago. These warm blooded reptiles were truly monstrous, some of them looked akin to the size of Tyrannosaurs Rex, others to that of Argentinosaurus. Around the Cathedral a vast shimmering wall sparkled, it seemed as though most creatures knew to keep away from it. For there was a large gap between the shimmering wall and any other creatures. However the remains of those creatures foolish enough to come too close had fallen to the ground with hideous burn mark upon them.

As both shuttles made there final approach a small opening in the shield started to emerge, and out of the ground a large landing pad started to push upwards. It it did so, the lights upon the landing pad blinked a warming welcome.

As the shuttles touched down upon the pad, the shield closed above them, and with a large clonk, the pads started to descend into the ground. As they descended deep within the ground the land pad returned to its resting pad within a hanger deck which was set with a cavernous hanger.

The Cavern was at least six hundred foot cubed cavern. Within which lay four modified Star Furies , their design demoted them as thunderbolts, atmosphere capable, but slung under there bodies was a small instruments pod. The pods were not of an Earth Design they were black and covered with symbols.

As both shuttles powered down, the crew of both ships assembled between them both.

Captain John Matheson walked towards Captain Cassandra Hamilton, who still viewed him with a hint of mistrust.

"Captain Hamilton it's a honour to meet you at last." John said with a warm smile and a bold outstretched hand.

Hesitantly Cassandra took his hand and shook it, looking round in wonder at this cavern they found themselves within, she looked back at John and simply asked; "What is this place....?"

John smiled, "The future......"

Just as Cassandra thought this day could not get any wilder then it already was.

"John, what have I told you about bringing strangers to our house, you never ring and tell me your on your way with company....."

This strange man was dressed in a black long frock coat which was black in colour, under the clock was a silk black shirt, and black trousers with long black high boots. He walked with a long staff with a large white crystal within it.

"Arrhh Miss Cassandra Hamilton I do believe, or should I say Captain Hamilton..."

This threw Cassandra, she turned to look directly at this new man to see if he wore the mark of the Psi core.

"Very impressive telepath, but where's your badge of hour." She half spat in disgust.

"Oh my dear lady I am not the telepath here, he is; " Galen said pointing to John who inwardly cursed. "I am or was a member of the technomages guild. And I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, food anyone...?"


End file.
